


Kind of Complicated II

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Nico and Jason are Kind of Complicated [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal, Bottom!Percy, Double Anal Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Jason and Nico work on their feels, Jason gets hurt, M/M, Multi, Nico has to take care of everything, Percy goes missing, Percy is a tease, Polyamory, Shounen-ai, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M, Top!Nico, they become a proper threesome, top!Jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:17:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1959843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written before "House of Hades" was out - The Argo II reaches Athens with its crew after they had rescued Nico. Now they have to face some trouble. Aside from attacking monsters and enemies. And in the middle of all that demigod-drama, Nico and Jason have to face that sharing Percy had brought them closer than either one had anticipated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kind of Complicated II

Title: Kind of Complicated II – Doubling the Fun

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; fictional Scroll of Aphrodite

Disclaimer : All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, threesome, explicit intercourse, anal, doubling, established relationship

Main Pairing: LittleBigThreesome

Side Pairings: Frank/Hazel, Piper/Annabeth, Leo/Reyna, Jake/Will

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Jason Grace, Hazel Levesque, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Frank Zhang, Annabeth Chase, Will Solace, Jake Mason, Leo Valdez, Piper McLean, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Octavian Simmons, Rachel Elizabeth Dare

Summary : The Argo II finally arrives in Greece, but before they go into the fight, they have something very important to do. (And yes, the subtitle is a really stupid pun, but I love stupid puns.)

 

**Kind of Complicated II**

_ Doubling the Fun _

 

Athens was beautiful.

Of course it would have been more beautiful if they wouldn't have to fight against crazy giants and the completely insane deity of the earth. Their fight was hard and they had many casualties as they got on board of their ship again.

“Is she going to be okay?”, asked Frank worried, his eyes staring down at the girl in his arms.

His girlfriend next to him placed a comforting hand on his arm and smiled softly.

“After what I saw from Clarisse until now, she would kick Charon's ass three times to Sunday and waltz right back out of the underworld even if she were dead. She's certainly going to be okay again”, tried the daughter of Pluto to sooth him.

The son of Mars grunted some, still staring down at his Greek half-sister in worry.

“She's right, Frank”, agreed Annabeth, who hurried up to them. “Clarisse is tough.”  
Her gray eyes searched the crowd for her girlfriend, soon finding the native American girl. Piper and Leo were supporting the unconscious son of Jupiter. On Leo's other side stood Reyna, untypical worry written all over her face. The Latino linked their hands to calm her some while trying to heave his best friend on board of the Argo II. Will and Jake lead the way over to the infirmary.

“Annabeth, are you alright?”, asked someone next to her.

“What? Nico?”, gasped the blonde surprised. “Yes, I'm alright. But... where's Percy? I thought he was with you since he isn't with Jason...”

“I don't know”, grunted the son of Hades confused and turned to take a look around. “I thought he was with Jason after I saw our blondy getting down. Fuck.”

Nico kept scanning the crowd for his boyfriend, but he couldn't find him anywhere.

“Don't worry so much, he's certainly alright”, whispered the daughter of Athena. “You know him, he's probably fussing over one of our friends.”

Nodding reluctantly, the Ghost Prince kept heading over to the infirmary.

 

/break\

 

“Oh gods, I think I broke my everything”, groaned Jason as he came back to consciousness.

“You're such a wimp, blondy”, snorted a voice next to him.

“Shut up, di Angelo”, grunted the blonde and sat up some, hissing at it.

Clarisse was laying in the bed next to his, with her boyfriend Chris sleeping cuddled close to her. Three chairs were between their beds, each containing one couple. One with Frank and Hazel, another with Leo and Reyna and the last one with Annabeth and Piper, all of them deep asleep. And Nico was walking up and down in front of the bed with a worried look on his face. It didn't even take a second for Jason to realize what was missing.

“Where's Percy?”, asked the son of Jupiter and bolted up, just to groan at his own stupid move.

“Lay back down, Grace, or I will tie you to the damn bed”, warned Will and walked up to him.

The son of Hephaestus next to him nodded. “I would listen to him. My baby knows how to handle his patients and you need rest.”

“You're so sweet, Jake”, grinned Will and kissed his boyfriend.

“Where. Is. Percy?!”, growled Jason dangerously.

“We don't know”, sighed Nico and ruffled his hair. “Since we returned from Athens, he seemed to have disappeared into thin air. We have no idea.”

“Then what are you guys still doing here?! Why aren't you searching for him?!”  
“Take a look around, dumbass!”, hissed the son of Hades and walked up to the Roman. “Everyone is either injured or so fucking exhausted by the last fight that they can't even walk upright anymore! How are we supposed to find him if we can't even keep our eyes open?!”

“Says the one who spend the last two hours running through Athens on the search for Percy”, chuckled Jake. “And I should know it. I went with him. So don't bitch around, Jason. We already did our best, but even our best has an end to it at one point.”

Jason took a deep breath and sat back down again, the Ghost Prince took the place next to him.

“Look”, whispered Nico and laid his hand over the blonde's. “We'll find him, but we need some rest first. Don't act as if I don't want to find him.”

“I didn't mean it like that”, interrupted Jason and locked eyes with the son of Hades, giving his hand an apologetic squeeze. “I just... oh gods, I feel like shit...”

“Well”, chuckled Nico. “You look like shit, too.”

“Shut up, asshole”, grunted the blonde and fell back onto the soft bed.

“Gods, you two are fighting like an old, married couple”, chuckled Jake highly amused. “Come on, love, you were here all day, it's time for you to rest, too.”

The son of Hephaestus led his boyfriend out of the infirmary, leaving Jason, Nico and the sleeping demi-gods on their own. The son of Hades laid down next to the Roman half-blood with a thoughtful look in his eyes, both of them staring up at the ceiling.

“What do you think where he is?”, whispered the Italian and bit his lips.

“He's alright”, assured the son of Jupiter, linking their fingers. “It's our Perce, he's alright.”

“You're right”, grinned the olive-skinned demi-god with a nod. “Perce is though.”

“You should rest some, too”, suggested Jason, pulling the smaller teen some closer.

“How can I rest if we have no clue where our boyfriend is...?”, murmured Nico and stifled a yawn.

“Simple; because you can trust me that we'll find him”, smiled the blonde.

“I know”, yawned the messy-haired teen and closed his eyes, slowly drifting off into sleep.

Jason grinned slightly, wrapping one arm around the Italian's shoulder, the other around his waist, pulling the brown-eyed boy closer to him. Nico snuggled closer to him in his sleep, resting his head on top of the blonde's chest. The grin on the Roman's lips grew some more as he nestled his nose into the black locks, breathing the musky, earthy scent of the son of Hades in. He bit his lips at his own stupid behavior. In the past few weeks since they had started dating the son of Poseidon, he had developed a stupid desire for the Ghost Prince. For now, he needed rest though, so he could regain the strength he needed to find the one boyfriend he had.

 

/break\

 

Piper yawned widely and tilted her head, enjoying the feeling of fingers combing through her hair.

“You awake, love?”, whispered her girlfriend.

“Uh? What...?”, blinked the native American and bolted up. “We have to search for Percy!”

“We're only waiting for you”, chuckled Leo next to her amused.

“Yes, it is now our turn to go looking for Percy”, agreed Reyna with worried eyes. “Since the last search party returned without any news...”

“Even though we keep searching for him, he seems to have disappeared... the worst thing however is, he is not the only one who had disappeared”, sighed Annabeth.

“Who else is missing?”, asked Piper concerned.

“Rachel. And Octavian”, growled Jason with dark eyes. “And now get up so we can get going.”

His female best friend nodded hastily and stood up to follow her friends. They left the infirmary to get off the ship. Though even before they could leave the Argo II, they practically ran into a distressed looking ginger. Rachel stared at them wide-eyed.

“Good gods, I finally reached you!”, gasped the redhead exhausted.

“Rachel!”, exclaimed Annabeth surprised, wrapping her arms around her friend to support her. “Where have you been? You've been missing for over five hours now! And where's Percy?”

“It took me... half eternity to get back to the ship”, panted the oracle. “We can't walk, we need to fly, we really need to hurry, I don't think Percy will last much longer...”

“What are you talking about, Rach?”, asked Nico and walked up next to her.

“Just... get to the Acropolis, they're there... And hurry...”

“They?”, repeated Jason with an unsettling feeling in his guts, throwing a meaningful glance at his best friend, who nodded and hurried off.

The head of cabin nine got to his steering wheel and started barking commands at the others.

“He's so... confident”, sighed Reyna with unusual soft eyes.

“Oh please stop it”, grunted Clarisse coming up next to her and rolled her eyes. “I didn't get out of the infirmary to get sick because of this lovey-dovey crap. Just go and get him if you want him.”

“Truer words had scarcely been spoken”, smirked Jason with a short nod.

Even though his eyes stared out at a point somewhere in the distance. His feet led him to the rail, where he gripped the wood hard until it crunched beneath his fingers. A hand on his made him stop and look up, over at the smaller demi-god next to him.

“If you break anything on this ship, Leo will whip your ass”, smirked Nico.

Jason chuckled lightly at that. “You're probably right.”

A thumb caressed his hand and he blushed slightly, taking a deep breath.

“He's alone out there with the most dangerous jerk I know”, whispered the blonde darkly.

“So what?”, snorted Nico and rolled his eyes. “Makes me kind of feel bad for Octavian, because our Perce is so going to kick that asshole's ass.”

“Why are you always doing that?”, grunted Jason and laughed softly.

“What?”, asked the son of Hades confused.

“Making me laugh even though I'm furious”, explained the blonde. “You did that when we first met, too. When you brought Hazel to camp.”

“I never knew I'm the funny guy”, chuckled the Ghost Prince and raised one eyebrow.

“Not the funny guy, but... you're good at noticing when someone is down”, hummed Jason.

“You are one odd fellow, Grace”, grunted Nico and shook his head.

The Italian leaned against the older demi-god, closing his eyes for a moment, still exhausted from their fight against the giants and their search for Percy.

“I don't mean to interrupt your romantic moment together”, grunted Clarisse, not sounding very sorry, but rather highly amused. “But I thought you may be interested in what Rachel said.”

Both boys whirled around to face the brunette girl.

“Well, spill it, War Princess”, urged Nico irritated and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Rachel said that Octavian had separated her from us others so he could easily get rid of her”, started the daughter of Ares to explain. “Percy was the only one noticing and he followed them. They fought, until Rachel could get away and she hurried to get back to the ship to get help.”

“Octavian... tried to get rid of Rachel?”, repeated Jason slowly. “Why?”

“Simple; Oracle beats augur. And his position was what made him so powerful”, mused the son of Hades with a critical look in his eyes. “If he would have managed to kill her now, it would have looked as if she had just died in the fight. It would have been perfect.”

“I always knew he would only mean danger”, growled the blonde, thunderclouds fathering above them, rumbling in the Sky Prince's anger.

“Jason”, whispered Nico into his ear. “Calm down. A storm won't help us to get close to Perce.”

The Italian's breath tickled Jason's neck in an odd way and the blonde shuddered. The clouds disappeared as the son of Jupiter was occupied enough with his thoughts as of to why the Ghost Prince caused such reactions from him.

“There!”, called the son of Hades next to him, pulling on his hand, pointing down.

Sky-blue eyes followed the olive-skinned hand, just to see two fighting figures.

“Leo! Get us down there!”, screamed Jason, sitting one foot down on the rail.

With his hands he gripped the Ghost Prince and pulled him up. The Italian yelped a bit and wrapped his arms around the Roman's neck. Closing his eyes in uncertainty, he let the blonde fly them down to the ground. Relief filled the son of Hades as he felt the dirt beneath his feet.

“Don't do that ever again”, hissed the Ghost Prince irritated.

Though the sound of clashing metal interrupted his rant and both heroes whirled around to face Octavian and Percy. The son of Poseidon was laying on the ground, panting hard, having multiple cuts all over his body. While Jason and Nico hurried to get between them, the Argo II landed and half-bloods, both Roman and Greek, jumped down from it.

“Octavian, what do you think you're doing here?!”, growled the Ghost Prince darkly.

He pulled his Stygian-iron sword, pointing it at the blonde loon. Octavian stopped mid-swing as more demi-gods gathered all around them. He threw a calculating glare at the crowd.

“Romans!”, started the augur and raised his voice. “Percy Jackson led us into this trap, nearly costing us our well-trusted praetor Jason Grace! He broke his oath with this and deserves death!”

“Here we go again... Octavian's improvisation talents”, whispered Hazel as she came up next to her Greek half-brother.

A murmur went through the crowd at the augur's words, the Greeks screamed in protests, though it was obvious that there were still some distrusting voices, agreeing with Octavian. Thus leading to a full-blown fight between them, some even breaking out into scuffle.

“Enough!”, interrupted Reyna the loud bickering. “Percy Jackson is your elected praetor, just as I am. And he did not lead us into any kind of trap! How can even a single one of you think he may betray us?! We fought together in Rome and in Athens, Romans and Greeks, hunters of Artemis and Amazons alike! And only if we keep fighting like this, we stand a chance to win! Don't start distrusting each other again now!”

She made a pause, giving the crowd the chance to cheer her on, both Nico and Jason on either side of her, still pointing their weapons at Octavian, who started to falter.

“And Jason”, kept Reyna going. “Jason is stronger than you give him credit! Look at him, he is at his best again already! Percy did not break his oath.”

“I am still far from my grave”, agreed the blonde hero with dark eyes, pressing his sword against the other blonde's throat, making Octavian gulp unnerved. “But you just got one step closer to yours. You will stay away from him, am I clear?”

“If you ever as much as lay a single finger on him”, added Nico, his sword cutting the skin on Octavian's other side of his throat. “We will cut you down, limb by limb.”

The augur wrinkled his eyebrows in anger and nodded reluctantly. A smirk was mirrored on Nico's and Jason's lips, both put their swords back and turned around to take a look at their boyfriend.

“Hey, babe”, whispered the blonde concerned. “How are you feeling?”

“I'm peachy”, grunted Percy and stood slowly up, his knees still weak.

Each of his boyfriends took one arm of the smaller teen around their shoulders to help him on board of the Argo II. Instead of the infirmary however, they headed right over to their cabin.

“How's Rachel...?”, whispered the son of Poseidon as they sat down on their bed.

“She's fine, a bit tired, but alright”, smiled Nico, getting come nectar and ambrosia for Percy.

“Open wide, love”, grinned Jason and took some of the godly medicine from the son of Hades.

Obediently opening his mouth wide, he took a bite and a big gulp from the medicine, slowly chewing it and closing his eyes for a second, instantly feeling better once it was down.

“You had us worried there, Perce”, muttered his blonde lover and shook his head.

“You two are so cute when you're worried”, grinned Percy and leaned over to kiss them both.

“Cute?”, snorted Nico and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“Just what every strong hero loves to hear”, chuckled Jason and rolled his eyes.

“Well”, drawled the Sea Prince. “You called me cute before, too. And besides, I wanted to give you a treat for being so cute and coming to my rescue like that. But if you don't think you're cute, I guess you changed your mind concerning the whole doubling me stuff...”

Sky-blue and Tartarus-dark eyes widened at that and locked with each other.

“I don't know about you, Jason, but I am the cutest guy around!”, exclaimed Nico hastily.

“I'm so cute, little puppies and kitten come to me to learn how to be cute!”, nodded Jason.

“I'm so cute, others get caries just looking at me!”, grinned the son of Hades.

“You two”, laughed Percy and shook his head. “You two are truly cute!”

The son of Poseidon leaned over to kiss Jason, his hands roaming over Nico's body. The two other heroes hastily obliged and stripped down, freeing their lover from his clothes, too.

“You two are quite eager, aren't you?”, purred the Sea Prince with a grin.

Jason and Nico replied by kissing the green-eyed teen's shoulders and neck, each on one side of their boyfriend. Each grabbed one of the smaller teen's ass-cheeks to part them, one finger from each of them pushing into the tight hole. Percy in their middle moaned, holding onto his lovers. Another finger from the two heroes was added to stretch his entrance, teeth scratching his nipples, the Ghost Prince working his right side, the Roman his left, sucking, biting and licking them until not only they were completely hard and erect. By now six fingers were working the tightness of their beloved Sea Prince, stretching it more and more to make sure they would both be able to fit into it. Two hands wrapped around Percy's member and started to stroke it tenderly.

“Are you sure you're fit enough for this now?”, murmured the son of Hades lowly.

“I wouldn't have offered it if I wasn't”, grinned their Sea Prince. “Besides, seeing you all protective, ready to kick Octavian's ass on my behalf, really turned me on. And now _fuck me_.”

“How could we deny such a sweet request, Nico?”, smirked Jason.

“Wouldn't even think about denying it”, snickered the Italian and crawled around their lover to position himself at the other Greek's greedy hole. “I hope you truly are ready.”

The olive-skinned cock slid into the heat he loved so much, groaning at the exquisite feeling of his love embracing him like that. His arms wrapped around the praetor's waist, pressing him flushed against him, while Jason lifted the Sea Prince's legs up to get access to the occupied hole.

“Finally!”, moaned the blonde delightfully as he pushed into Percy too.

Both rammed their cocks into the tightness until they were seated balls deep into their lover, moaning at the extreme tightness of their Sea Prince, the new feeling of another cock right next to them inside the greedy hole of their beautiful love.

“Oh gods, you feel even better when I can share you with Nico”, groaned Jason with a grin.

“Fuck”, muttered the son of Poseidon with closed eyes. “So full... Move, please!”  
The other heroes nodded before they started moving in a frantic rhythm, in and out of the the hole they enjoyed claiming so much. Their thrusts were hard and animalistic as they took their Sea Prince like never before. The pulsing warmth of the other's cock was turning them on even more than only the tightness around them, the mews of their lover coupled with the grunts and moans of each other were sending them all into overdrive. Nico jerked Percy's member absentmindedly, still thrusting harshly, as was Jason. The blonde leaned in and kissed his boyfriend passionately while the the Ghost Prince sucked on Percy's neck, marking their Sea Prince. The son of Poseidon interrupted their kiss as he came hard.

“Jason, Nico, harder, please”, moaned the savior of Olympus loudly as he shot his load.

Jason trailed kissed down Percy's neck until he was nose to nose with Nico. The Ghost Prince raised his head to look at him questioningly, surprise written all over his face as the Roman hero pressed their lips together in a heated kiss. Tongues started to duel, cocks ramming even harder into the contracting channels of their lover, the sensational feeling of kissing each other and fucking the same hole at the same time finally send them over the edge, too. Both cumming deep within their boyfriend, moaning into their kiss. Percy between them whimpered at the amount of cum that filled his bowls. All three of them just fell sideways onto the bed, panting hard.

“What. The. Fuck, Grace?”, grunted Nico with wide eyes, licking his lips curiously.

“That was... really intense”, murmured the son of Poseidon dazzled. “And I totally didn't see the ending coming. Wouldn't have thought I'd ever see the two of you kissing.”

“Yeah, well... uh...”, muttered the blonde awkwardly and ruffled his hair. “That wasn't planned. I mean, it just came over me... I mean, I'm sorry, look--”

He was interrupted as cold lips pressed against his, olive-skinned fingers clawing into his hair and pulling him close. Percy beneath them made a purring sound at that and the two bolted off again, staring wide-eyed first at each other then down at their boyfriend.

“Please, don't stop”, grinned the son of Poseidon. “Not on my behalf. This is really hot.”

“So you mean if we make out some more, we'll get you to a second round?”, smirked the Italian and licked his lips, his hands trailing down Jason's torso.

“I like that idea”, growled the blonde, his arms wrapping around Nico's waist.

“I actually hoped that if you two start making out, my ass may not have to suffer as much, besides my yaw is sore from all the sucking, too”, hummed the Sea Prince, lifting his hands to place them on his boyfriend's asses. “You two make out some more and I may consider a second round.”

“This is a win-win situation for me”, growled the son of Jupiter, his hands on Nico's ass.

The Italian yelped at that and leaned up to kiss the blonde again, both slowly laying down again between their smaller lover's spread legs, resting their heads on Percy's chest. The green-eyed half-blood combed his fingers through blonde and messy black hair, enjoying how the two boys he loved were touching and kissing each other on top of him. Finally, after weeks of still feeling guilty because he had them both, this burden was lifted from his shoulders. Seeing that the two of them were having some fun with each other too made him happy. And it turned him on.

“You two are the hottest guys I know”, purred the Sea Prince and licked his lips.

“I think the three of us are the hottest thing ever together”, smirked Jason, one hand on Nico's ass, the other on Percy's, squeezing both his lovers at the same time.

 

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
